From Awful to Worse
by squishthesquash
Summary: Evan wanted to have a good day. HAHAHA NO. my bbs bby. It's a bbs fanfic enjoy;) pairing but it's secret. Read to find out


Evan was a normal 25-year-old. He had a good job, a nice apartment to live in, and he was about to propose to his girlfriend, Tiffany. Everything in his life was going great. Until the day it all went down-hill. He went to Tiffany's house with plans to propose, but when he got there he was heart-broken. He opened the door with the spare key that she keeps underneath the bushes in her yard, and opened the door to find her making out with another man on the couch. He loudly dropped his key and the engagement ring as he watched his now ex-girlfriend stick her tongue in another man's mouth. Startled, she looked over at Evan who was getting more and more upset as time passed.

Thinking quickly, she shoved the man off of herself and began to scream for help. Quickly darting to her boyfriend, she begins to cry into his chest. "Babe he was touching me, he walked into my house and started to touch me. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, please help me!" She said trying to cover her act. However, Evan had seen enough and pushed her away. "I never want to see you again," he said angrily, trying to cover the sadness in his tone. With a huff, he picked up the ring, and left her home. Tiffany angrily started to yell at his retreating form. "You can't leave me, I'm too good for you. You know what? You dragged me down anyway, I don't need you. Nobody does! Go die asshole!" Ignoring her, Evan walked to his car, and drove home. Once he returned home, he put the ring down on the counter and jumped onto the couch. He kicked off his shoes, and proceeded to cry into a pillow. After about two hours of crying, he got up and walked to his refrigerator, hoping to drown out his sorrow in food. Noticing there was no food he began to let out a stream of curses. 'Looks like I need to go to the store,' Evan thought, while putting his shoes back on.

Walking to the store, he remembered he left his phone at home, but didn't really care. He was planning on telling the guys what had happened but he could do that later. Right now, all he wanted was to get comfort food and lock himself in his apartment until he had to go to work tomorrow. As he walked into the store, he noticed a familiar face. It was the man his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with. Deciding he didn't need any more drama, he ignored him and walked to the candy isle. However, the man already noticed him and followed him there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she was taken. If I had known I would have not done that," the man said with a sincere expression of guilt on his face. Knowing he probably didn't know and was tricked, Evan gave the man a small smile. "Listen," Evan began. "I have nothing against you since you didn't know, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. Have a nice day." Grabbing his candy, Evan walked around the man and made a beeline for the cashier.

However, when he was just about to reach the worker, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are upset, but I'd feel bad if I didn't make up for it in some way," the man said, his hand still on Evan's shoulder. Wanting to be home, eating his candy and watching Netflix, Evan let out a sigh and agreed. "What did you have in mind?" Evan asked making his way to the cashier. With a grin and a wink, the man replied, "Let me take you out to dinner." Evan was speechless. Was this guy really asking him out? Well, taking a closer look at him, he was actually really attractive. He had a good jaw and a cute little hair twirl. He had a beautiful smile as well and- Wait, was he really considering his offer? Now very upset, Evan went to the cashier and paid for his items. This is too much in one day for Evan to handle. Now holding his purchased items in his bag, he turned to the man and replied, "I'm dealing with a lot right now and I need some time, but I'll consider your offer." Now running, Evan exited he store and ran all the way home. Once inside his home, Evan sat down his items and picked up his phone. He began to text his friends the events of the day and go immediate replies of 'YOU DESERVED BETTER' and 'SHE WAS A BITCH ANYWAY' and he immediately felt better.

Wanting to talk to a specific person, Evan booted up his Xbox, set up a game, and sent a message to Moo Snuckel. He typed up a summary of his day and got an immediate message back. 'I'm so sorry, r u ok?:(' is what it read. Evan smiled. Moo always asked if he was ok and was constantly concerned with him being ok. They began to talk for a while until suddenly Moo quits sending messages back. Evan was concerned by this because Moo always replied back. After a while of worrying, he finally got a message back. 'I want to see your face' was all that was written. Evan had always been curious about what Moo looked like, so when he asked to view each other, he agreed. They traded skype info and Evan moved over to his computer. Once he logged on, received a request to be added by Moo. Accepting the request, he started a call. When Moo picked up, they had a long conversation, Evan finding his voice strangely familiar. "Want to turn on the camera?" Asked Evan who was getting anxious. "Sure, you go first." Was the reply. He was finally getting to see Moo! He was so excited that he forgot all about the events of the day. Evan turned on his camera first, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about himself. Moo was suddenly very silent, as if he was contemplating something. Then Moo turned on his camera. When Moo turned on his camera, Evan wasn't expecting what he saw. He was very attractive, he had a good jaw and a cut little curl. Wait a second… The man from the store was staring back at him. All Evan could do was sigh and say, "You son of a bitch."


End file.
